krigensvaldfandomcom-20200213-history
Item Attachments and Enchanters
Weapon Attachments The following new weapon attachments are available to characters in the Runebound setting. Appropriate attachments from the Genesys Core Rulebook are available as well. Recommended attachments are listed in Table 2–6: Weapon Attachments. For details on the attachments from the Genesys Core Rulebook, see weapon Attachments on pages 207 through 209 of that book. Balanced Hilt (Generic) This attachment represents modifying a melee weapon’s balance (particularly around the hilt or haft) to make it easier to control. This kind of attachment makes sense for any setting (even futuristic combat knives can benefit from being finely weighted or balanced). Use With: This attachment can be applied to any weapons that use the Melee (Light) skill and to one-handed weapons that use the Melee skill. Modifiers: The weapon gains the Accurate 1 quality, or increases any existing Accurate quality by 1. (If the weapon has the Inaccurate quality, it reduces that quality’s rating by 1 to a minimum of 0, instead.) Hard Points Required: 1. Bipod Mount (Generic) A bipod (a folding, two-legged stand) can be attached to the barrel of a firearm. The legs stabilize the firearm and take up some of its weight. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any Ranged (Heavy) or Gunnery weapon. Modifiers: If the user spends one preparation maneuver to deploy the bipod, the weapon’s Cumbersome or Unwieldy qualities are reduced by 2, to a minimum of 0, and the weapon’s encumbrance is reduced by 2, to a minimum of 0, while the user fires from a crouched or prone position (or can brace the bipod against something solid). Hard Points Required: 1. Duelist Cross Guard (Generic) This attachment represents modifying the cross guard of a sword to better catch and lock the blade of an opponent. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any sword, whether one-handed or two-handed. Modifiers: When an opponent resolves a melee combat check against the wielder, if the check generated at least one uncanceled [Threat], the wielder may suffer 1 strain as an out-of-turn incidental to add 2 [Threat] to the results. Hard Points Required: 1. Explosive Missile Rune (Generic) Whether through means of runic inscription on the weapon or by alchemical agents applied to each arrow or bolt, a weapon with this attachment launches projectiles that explode on impact. Use With: Any Ranged weapon. Modifiers: The weapon gains the Blast 5 item quality, or increases any existing Blast quality by 3. Hard Points Required: 1. Extended Barrel (Generic) This attachment extends the barrel (or makes similar modifications) to make the weapon fire farther. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any Firearm. Modifiers: The weapon’s range increases by one range band, to a maximum of extreme range. The weapon gains the Cumbersome 2 quality, or increases its existing Cumbersome quality by 2. Hard Points Required: 2. Hair Trigger (Generic) A “hair trigger” represents a modification that allows the user to fire a weapon very quickly, although this can be at the expense of accuracy. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any pistol. Modifiers: When the user makes the first combat check with this weapon in an encounter, add [Success][Threat] to the results. Hard Points Required: 1. Razor Edge (Generic) This attachment represents sharpening a blade to a razor edge, then reinforcing or treating that edge so that it can withstand repeated blows. This kind of attachment makes sense for any setting. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any close combat weapon that has a blade. Modifiers: The weapon gains the Pierce 2 quality, or increases any existing Pierce quality by 1. The weapon also decreases its Crit rating by 1, to a minimum of 1. Hard Points Required: 1. Recurve Limbs (Generic) Making the limbs of a bow or crossbow curve away from the wielder increases the penetrating power of the bow’s shots, even if it also makes the bow larger and more difficult to wield. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any bow or crossbow. Modifiers: The weapon gains the Pierce 2 quality, or increases any existing Pierce quality by 1. The weapon also gains the Unwieldy 2 quality, or increases any existing Unwieldy quality by 1. Hard Points Required: 1. Rune of Blades (Generic) A rune of blades is almost always found with a specially made sword or knife. It is a simple and effective runebound shard that increases the potency of a bladed weapon by magically honing the edge. Like sunburst runes, runes of blades are in high demand among members of the military and can be commandeered from private individuals for war efforts and related campaigns. Some Dragonkin and other intelligent creatures have made use of the runes to retain the sharpness of their claws, though wooden edges and points are not affected by the runes. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any bladed weapon. Modifiers: When this weapon inflicts a Critical Injury, it inflicts the Bleeding Out Critical Injury instead of one determined through rolling for the result. Hard Points Required: 1. Runic Flame (Generic) The runic flame is designed to be used in conjunction with a close combat weapon. Swords with apertures in the pommel or the guard for such runic attachments are not uncommon in the armories of wealthy members of the military. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any melee weapon. Modifiers: The weapon gains the Burn 1 item quality, or increases any existing Burn quality by 1. Hard Points Required: 1. Runic Frost (Generic) This runic inscription coats the weapon with icy chill that saps strength from those it strikes. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any melee weapon. Modifiers: The weapon gains the Ensnare 1 and Stun 4 item qualities, or increases any existing Ensare quality by 1 and Stun Quality by 2. Hard Points Required: 1. Runic Thunder (Generic) When its weapon strikes a foe, this rune carving flashes white like a bolt of lightning. The deafening boom of thunder comes a half-second later, staggering the foe with concussive force. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any weapon. Modifiers: The weapon gains the Concussive 1 item quality, or increases any existing Concussive quality by 1. Hard Points Required: 2. Rune of Severing (Generic) A sword or knife with this rune inscription unerringly seeks out a foe’s vitals for a killing blow. When an enemy falls gasping to the floor, the rune glows faintly with a deep crimson hue. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any bladed melee weapon. Modifiers: The weapon gains the Vicious 5 item quality, or increases any existing Vicious quality by 3. Hard Points Required: 2. Serrated Edge (Generic) Adding jagged sawteeth to a bladed weapon means the wounds it makes are particularly brutal and damaging. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any close combat weapon that has a blade. Modifiers: The weapon gains the Vicious 1 quality, or increases any existing Vicious quality by 1. Hard Points Required: 1. Superior Weapon Customisation (Generic) This simply represents the weapon being modified by a master craftsman to be better than other examples of its type. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any weapon. Modifiers: The weapon gains the Superior quality. Hard Points Required: 1. Telescopic Sight (Generic) A telescopic sight magnifies a target, allowing the user to shoot targets that they could normally barely be able to see Use With: This attachment can be applied to any ranged weapon that could logically benefit from the addition of a telescopic sight. Modifiers: The user reduces the difficulty of ranged combat checks made with this weapon at long and extreme range by 1. Hard Points Required: 1. Tripod Mount (Generic) Like a bipod, the tripod mount is a set of three folding legs that deploy from the center of the weapon to provide a stable stand to fire from. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any Ranged (Heavy) or Gunnery weapon with an encumbrance of 4 or more. Modifiers: If the user spends two preparation maneuvers to deploy the tripod, the weapon’s Cumbersome or Unwieldy qualities are reduced by 3, to a minimum of 0, and the weapon’s encumbrance is reduced by 4, to a minimum of 0. The weapon may not be moved (except to pivot on the tripod mount) once it has been set up. The user must spend two preparation maneuvers to take the tripod down. Hard Points Required: 2. Weapon Sling (Generic) A sling helps a user carry a particularly heavy weapon by taking up part of the weight. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any Ranged (Heavy) weapon or ranged weapons that require two hands to wield. Modifiers: The weapon decreases its encumbrance by 2. Hard Points Required: 1. Weighted Head (Generic) Adding extra weight to the head of a blunt weapon lets the wielder strike with greater impact and do more damage. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any close combat weapon that deals bludgeoning or crushing damage (not one with a cutting edge). Modifiers: The weapon increases its damage by 2. The weapon gains the Cumbersome 2 quality, or increases its existing Cumbersome quality by 1. Hard Points Required: 1. Ynfaernal Corruption (Generic) Pacts with dark powers may confer baleful powers unto otherwise mundane weaponry. Ynfernael daemons can infuse nearly any weapon with a measure of their unnatural strength…for a price. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any weapon. Modifiers: The weapon increases its base damage by 2; whenever your character suffers strain while wielding or wearing this weapon, they increase the strain suffered by 1. Hard Points Required: 1. Armor Attachments The following new armor attachments are available to characters in Mennara. Appropriate attachments from the Genesys Core Rulebook are available as well. Recommended attachments are listed in Table 2–14: Armor Attachments on page 108. For details on the attachments from the Genesys Core Rulebook, see Armor Attachments on page 209 of that book Cognetic Enhanced Servos (Dwarven) Cognetic servos can be worked into suits of hard carapace armor to make them powered and let the user lift and carry far more than they could normally. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any armor composed of a hardened carapace. Modifiers: When wearing this armor, the user increases their encumbrance threshold by 5. The user reduces the rating of the Cumbersome quality of any carried weapons by 1, to a minimum of 1. Hard Points Required: 2. Deflective Plating (Generic) This attachment applies angled plates or mildly reflective surfaces to help deflect incoming ranged attacks. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any armor. Modifiers: Wearer increases their ranged defense by 1. Hard Points Required: 1. Gilded (Generic) Though it serves no practical purpose, many nobles like to adorn their armor with gold leaf. It certainly makes the wearer seem impressive, but acts as a lure for every bandit within eyesight. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any armor. Modifiers: While wearing this armor, your character adds [Boost] to Charm, Negotiation, and Leadership checks. Hard Points Required: 0. Intimidating Visage (Generic) Warriors from many cultures paint their armor or add imposing face masks to intimidate opponents. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any armor. Modifiers: When wearing this armor, the user adds [Success] to Coercion checks they make, and automatic [Failure] to Charm checks they make. Hard Points Required: 0. Ironbound Rune (Generic) Ironbound runebound shards are highly desirable for military efforts. These shards work only with metal armor, though, and have no effect on padded armor made from leather or textiles. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any metal armor. Modifiers: The armor increases its defense by 1 and soak by 1. Hard Points Required: 2. Rare Metals (Generic) Many fantasy settings feature rare, nearly magical metals that can be used to create superior armor. Use With: This attachment can be applied to chain or plate armor. Modifiers: The armor reduces its encumbrance by 2, and it adds one fewer [Setback] to Stealth checks. Hard Points: 2. Reinforced Plating (Generic) This attachment represents adding extra layers of armor or using stronger materials to reinforce the armor. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any armor that uses hardened plates for protection. Modifiers: The armor gains the Reinforced quality. The armor also increases its encumbrance by 1. Hard Points Required: 2. Sealed (Generic) This attachment equips the armor with breathing gear and seals it against vacuum. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any armor. Modifiers: While wearing this armor, the user may ignore the effects of being underwater or a poisonous atmospheric environment for up to one hour. Hard Points Required: 1. Spikes (Generic) Particularly unscrupulous warriors sometimes add sharp spikes or barbs to their armor, especially to gauntlets, vambraces, and pauldrons. In the press of a melee, they can use a shoulder check or a wild swing to slash or even impale an opponent. Use With: This attachment can be applied to plate armor. Modifiers: If your character is targeted by a melee combat check while wearing this armor, you may spend [Threat][Threat][Threat] or [Despair] to cause the attacker to suffer 3 wounds. Hard Points Required: 1. Twilight Rune (Generic) Armor with this rune always seems to be tucked into a dark corner, along with its wearer, even when worn in the brightest sunlight. In actual darkness, the wearer becomes a akin to a wraith, able to slip past the most alert sentries. Use With: This attachment can be applied to any armor. Modifiers: While wearing this armor your character adds. 2 [Boost] to Stealth checks they make and gains +2 ranged defense. Hard Points Required: 1.